conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Athoria
Athoria is a fantasy conworld. Physics RULES OF MAGIC Forms of magic: *Foresight- Predicting the future is known to High Elves and men of the west. * * Flora and fauna Plants Creatures Animals Demons Dragons Dragons are majestic winged serpents. According to ancient legends and myths, the Elvish Dragon riders, were the mightiest warriors ever to appear. Giants Humanoids See below: Peoples Insectoids Undead The undead are found mostly in Dead valley and in the far north. The term refers to all creatures that function normally despite having terminated life functions.They know no fear or sleep.They cannot eat. The most common are: *Ghouls *Ghosts *Liches *Skeletons *Wights *Wraiths Peoples *Men *Elves *Dwarves *Orcs *Goblins *Mankurt *Trolls *Halflings Men Men are the predominant race in Athoria. Subraces: *'Men of the West'- Sometimes seen asn superior to other men, these peoples are the founders of Intír and Arthor. They field perfectly armored swordsmen and knights. **'Men of Arthor'- the valiant men of Arthor are the purest and most superior of the Men of the West. **'Men of Intír'- The Intírian Men of the west represent the upper class of the intirian society. Mostly intermingled with the native Hillmen, they practically assimilated the local peoples. Based on the Byzantines (Greeks). **'Men of Hadraš'- *Hillmen- the Hillmen represent the indigenous peoples, living on the western slopes of the North-South mountains. Based on the Scottish highlanders, native pre-Roman Iberians and Illyrians, also the serbs and Vlachs. The hillmen are fierce warriors, preferring fighting on foot. Their favorite weapons are spears, pikes, axes, bows and arrows. The chieftains usually arrive on war charriots. There used to be great enmity between some of the Hillmen and the Men of the West, while other Hillmen adopted the Westron culture and were assimilated by them. However the greatest foes of the Hillmen are are the Northmen. ** *'Northmen'-the Northmen live east of the mountains in a large region. They are based more-less on Germanic peoples. *'Asdriags'-These peoples are based on Turkic peoples of the Eurasian steppe such as Pechenegs, Cumans, Huns, Avars and others of the kind *'Icemen'-based on the siberian peoples, these Mammoth-riding tribes are dificult foe to battle. *'Southerners'- The Southerners are based on Arabs, Berbers, Persians and other peoples of North Afric and the Near East except ancient Egypt. **The Corsairsof Hadraš 'represent a mixture of fell Men of the West colonists, Southron desertsmen and an indeginous population related to the Hillmen. They are based on Phoernicians and Carthaginians. Elves ''Main articel: Queldyar Elves are an ancient race. They are divided into : #Light Elves- the light Elves are the most noble of the Elves. They have blonde hair. #High Elves- The high Elves are the proudest of the Elvish clans. They have dark hair and prefer melee weapons to bows and arrows. They are renown smiths, with only the Dwarves being superior to them. #'''Wood Elves- the mysterious Wood Elves have lived in their forests for centuries.They are very suspicious to foreigners and are skilled hunters and archers. #Dark Elves Dwarves Dwarves are mighty mountain-dwelling warriors.Dwarven infantry is a very difficult foe to battle. They wear metal armor, the elite wears special chain armor. The light infantry is a rare unit, used mainly in times of emergency. Ocasionnally, helberdsmen are used to counter enemy cavalry,but otherwise Dwarves prefer good protection Armed with axes, maces, swords, the Dwarven heavy infantry is the key force in the battlefield. In full armour, they are practically unbeatable. Hower, the Dwarven elite units, the famous Dragonslayers and the Silver Guards are stationed seep in the mountain halls. Dwarves have often learned to use missile weapons for long distances. For this case, crossbows are used in the battlefield. Also, throwing axes are used for shorter distances. Dwarves always lacked a reliable cavalry force, with some realms having a few war chariots. The Dwarves ride ponies to travel long distances, but they do not feel comfortable fighting on horseback Of the Free peoples, the Dwarves seem to be technically the most advanced. They keep however most of their clever inventions in their underground halls and tunnels to prevent the enemy engineers from capturing it. Orcs The free, warrior-race of the Orcs form a tribal confederation. Even though some serve the Dark Lord, the majority live in tribes. *Black orcs *Red orcs *Brown orcs Goblins Goblins are mountain-dwelling folk allied to the Dark Lord. Mankurts Mankurts are evil beings with no free will, servants of the Dark Lord. They resemble smaller humans. Geography Cosmology Western Athoria The continent of Athoria is based on a eurocentric model.Currently three realms have been named: * Arthor (based on the west European "Franks") It is based around the lake in the west. even though once a powerful realm it was divided into three kingdoms. In the northwest ,the area was populated by mostly men of the west, and was the main foe of the Evil forces to the north of it. The southern kingdom was divided into multiple fiefdoms which gradually became more-less independent. The northeast at the foot of the mountains, labeled on the map as Scottish Highlands, remained theonly successor of arthor to these days. Having a mostly Hillman populatiion, this kingdom underwent a revolution. **'Lymleirn' was the southernmost successor of arthor. Found in the area labelled as medieval Italy ]] *'Intir'- based on the Byzantine empire, this realm is found to the south of the map. Bounded between the mountains and the sea, it has for centuries defended a large part of Athoria from foreign invasion. Its lords descent from the Men of the west, while a majority of the rural population descends from the Hillmen peoples. *'Verethia'- based on Russia , this country is currently in the state of civil war. The city of Oremsk is the center of opposition and resistance against a pro-mankurtian government. Directly through the center of the country runs a range called the Irel mountains. Verethia fields a large number of cavalrymen known as cossacks and a few archers and pikemen. *'Hadraš- 'a realm to the south of Intír, home to the Corsairs of Hadraš. Based upon ancient Carthage and Phoenicia. Collaboration The author is openly seeking for help in this project. If youre interested just write on this talk page or on my wall Languages Before we start working we need to create a basic language in which we create the place names for most of Athoria *Elvish languages **Ancient Queldyarin ***Láthyarin ***Teldarin ***Wood Elf languages ***Dark Elf. *Dwarven languages *Mannish languages *Orkish languages *Goblin languages Page naming policy Each page shall be named in the in-world language( so thats why we have no pages named Hillmen, Silver mountains, Elves, but rather Lyrnuirim, Queldyar.) This is to avoid confusion, since there can be almost a dozen of pages named Elves. Category:Athoria